Evil Deeds and Virgin Lips
by SkittleRain
Summary: Kasey has a deep, dark secret...      KaseyxMolly incest warning and some LukexMolly.   A lemon in almost every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_I like this couple :) I have no idea why but I think its because I've always imagined Kasey being the evil twin and Molly's this innocent sweet child. Sugar and Spice. This is my first time writing a lemon story so no hating, okay._

_Listen to" Stinkfist" by Tool I think it kind of sets the mood to the story while listening. :p_

* * *

"D-don't do this…"

"Heh you're so cute when you're scared."

"P-please…it's just not r-right…"

"Who cares?"

"P-please…Kasey don't…"

"God I love when you say my name..." he growled.

There it was, Kasey's deep, demented secret bared out in this taciturn moment. His unfathomable love for his twin sister burned in him ever since he knew that he loved her more than family. This lust, this desire, this_ hunger..._it's been like this demon lurking in the shadows of his soul for the longest time. And now there she was...weak and vulnerable underneath his arms and yearning body. Pinned against the bed and her eyes full of shock, panic, and confusion swirling in the abyss of the aching and wanting eyes of his own. She was like a tall glass of ice water and he was the nomad in the Sahara desert that's been in thirst for years. Her creamy porcelain skin struggled against his barricade pair of tanned arms. Her tiny little whimpers and cries were like a long desired melody to his ears that he wanted to replay till the end of his life.

"Why are y-you d-doing this!" her cry broke his thought of concentration. Why? Why today would be the day he finally do what he has waited so long to do? The recollection of what started this all in this first place came to him and it made him grit his teeth in anger all over again. She was home late...and he KNEW where she went.

"WHERE WERE YOU TONIGHT?" his voice thundered the walls and made Molly flinch in fright. Her eyes started to brim with tears making her doll like eyes shine and glimmer in the moonlight that was glowing through the window closest to them. He knew the answer to the question but he wanted her to admit it, admit out loud.

"I w-was o-out!" She was scared out of her wits right now but she never underestimated her twin brother's strength. She had seen what he could do when he was angry...

"WITH WHO?"

She started to shiver violently underneath his arms in terror. She muttered quick prayers in her head and blessed her heart good-bye.

"N-no o-one..."

"DON'T FUCKIN' LIE TO ME, MOLLY! WHO THE FUCK WERE YOU OUT WITH?" A cry came from deep in Molly's throat. She had never felt so scared out of her mind before and she never feared for her life like this. A bad feeling rose up deep within her. She knew for a fact that this night wasn't going to end well.

"L-L-Luke..."

A deep growl grumbled deep inside his chest as soon as she mentioned that name. He had seen the looks between them two. That idiotic carpenter has always had his eyes Molly and he told him to back off her...or else.

"Why...were...you...out...with...LUKE?" Molly's breathing got faster in pace and her heart started to beat so fast she thought she might have a stroke.

"He invited m-me out." Kasey's hands started to curl into white knuckled fist as he grabbed a chunk of his twin's fiery chestnut colored hair making her cry out in pain.

"You should've have said NO, YOU STUPID SLUT!" he snarled sickly. Molly's eyes widened in hurt and enragement at his cruel words she didn't deserved. This was the last straw...she was NOT a slut.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A SLUT, JERK!" she hissed back, "It's MY doggone life and YOU DON'T OWN ME!" but before she could rant on her words were cut off by a forceful lips quieting her into a violent kiss. She could feel the pain and frustration of longing desire drenching off his lips sinking into her veins and mind. Her fingers clenched against a handful of her bed sheets and her mind raced a mile a minute. Not too long ago her first kiss was with who she thought was her first love: Luke. They had spent the whole day together on their first date admiring the different places that Castanet had to offer. At the end of the day they sat at the bridge by the lighthouse gazing at the night sky and talking about their life. Then he randomly kissed her. It felt like magic and mystery, she had never been kissed before and this was such a new feeling.

Now?

She had no idea...

When Kasey finally pulled apart from his sister's quivering lips rested his head next to her ear and whispered gently, "You'll always be mine... and tonight...I'll make that official."

Molly's eye's enlarged the second the words dripped of his tongue like amber colored alcohol venom. No, no she couldn't let that happen! Her innocence is something she treasured and planned to lose to the right guy on her wedding day. This was the opposite of that! If her brother and herself were to commit such a sin...there would be hell to pay.

But why wasn't her body pushing him off her? Why wasn't she even trying to fight him? His hungry lips attacked her own once again, this time the kisses were less brutal and gentler. So passionate, so full of sincere love the seemed so right but wrong, so very very wrong. His tongue traced her lips begging for entrance but she just shook her head severely back and forth, rejecting the invitation. A frustrated growl shuddered deep in his chest as he suddenly bit her bottom lip making her gasp, thus letting his eager tongue explore her virgin mouth. He traced every crevice and every corner of her mouth with his experienced tongue, salivating at the taste of her. So sweet, so pure, she was like an angel of untainted light and he was this demon of sin.

She was overindulged in delight at this feeling. Her back arched when he touched her arm making him insane. If making out was enough to drive her to bliss just imagine what else could, was all Kasey could think about in his perverse mind. He smirked evilly as he traced his other hand up her leg making her shiver in excitement. He smiled even wider and placed his hand up her dress. He could barely contain himself when he heard her moan, that nearly threw him over the edge.

"Kasey...stop..." He chuckled deeply. Was she trying to fight him? Well it's too late for that, he was barely getting started and once he got the taste of blood...he wanted more.

"Believe me...you don't want it to stop." His hand squeezed her thigh making her moan and close her eyes. He could feel the heat radiating off her insides the closer his hand got. His smile got wider knowing how wet he was getting her. At the fact of how much she wanted him and no one else...

He finally pulled his lips of her lips and got his other hand that was on her arm. He traced the zipper on the back of her pink formal dress and started to pull it down slowly. Molly groaned in worry but was silenced by Kasey's lips once again.

"No!" she cried under her breath. Her pulled his lips of hers once again and started to kiss her neck. Turns out this part was highly sensitive and it made Molly's breathing get more rapid and quicker. Her chest heaved in and out frantically and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. He continued to pull down the zipper while she was distracted and pull the thin dress off her curvy body, pulling it off her legs and letting it plop down to the floor with a rustle. A lacey little frilly pink bra and a pair of red cotton panties were the only thing left on her. He drank in the sight and his eye lids started to droop in over loaded lust. Her body was so beautiful to him, so perfect that no girl could compare. She tried to cover up her almost bare body with her small delicate hands. A bright blush burned on her face as her body was slowly getting revealed. The only person that ever had seen her body totally naked before was herself and herself only. She wanted to keep it that way but as it seems you can never get what you want...never.

"So sexy...your so fucking sexy, Molly." He breathed under his breath. Her blush burned brighter at his compliment. He leaned in and started to kiss her neck again, but with more want and more hunger. His hands traced her curves and her hands tangled with his hair, strange sensations started to tingle in her pants. His hands started to head further up south, towards her breasts. He used his finger magic and started to massage them both deeply through her lacey brassiere. The intense feel of pleasure flowed through her body starting with a tingle and a full shock going up her spine. She bit her lips and moaned more loudly than her quiet little ones before. The tingle in her panties got more vibrant and she felt something odd trickle out. She crossed her legs together to keep whatever was coming out to stay in. Molly didn't want to make a mess on her bed...she had just cleaned the sheets.

Kasey noticed this and his smirk started to appear on his face. He traced one of his hands down to her hidden secret and her wetness started to seep through the further he went down. His smirk widened as he adjusted his legs over her body more and pushed her farther up so he could be head first to her wetness. Her face started to get bright red and she started to think what he might do. He pulled down her little cotton panties to reveal the source of the wetness. He smiled evilly ear from ear as he bent down and started to slurp up all her sweet juice. She moaned and moaned over and over again, arching her back and her eyes rolling to the back of her head as his warm tongue explored her folds.

"O-oh my guh-guh..." she started to stutter out in ecstasy. He didn't want her to explode just yet so he stopped, making her groan in pain and frustration. He laughed to himself and kissed her neck.

"Shh I'm just getting started, sis." He started to reach behind her back and unlatch her bra hooks. A gasp slipped of her lips as her hands held down the only clothing she had left. Kasey's eyebrows furrowed. He was in no mood to fight, he was in rush before he exploded himself.

"I'm about to lose my mind...please, Molly..." then a slight smirk peered onto her face causing a look of surprise to cast over Kasey's face.

"I just don't think it's fair that I'm the only one naked..." she smiled teasingly. He mimicked her smile in return.

"You are my sister." He got up on his feet and hurriedly took of everything; his jacket, his undershirt, his jeans until he was wearing only his chain around his neck, his boxers and his work boots. Molly looked him up and down and started to get the same hungry look in her eyes the more she stared at his hard core abs and frigid muscles from all of the farm work he did . A bright blush returned to her face when Kasey bended over her and breathed in her ear.

"Like what you see?..." he started to nibble on her earlobe making her gasp.

"Y-Y-Yeah..."she replied making him laugh.

"Then show me that you do..." he whispered. She stared into his eyes. The same look of ache and desire where in both of them and the same look of love and craving was plastered on both of their faces. She leaned and kissed him softly, pulling him down with her as she started to lean back down on the bed. Soft little breathes left her mouth and deep heavy ones left his. He pulled from her lips and finally pulled off the last lingering piece of cloth off of her body, exposing herself to him finally. He soaked in the image of her naked body and nearly came. He wanted her. Now. He wanted to make her thighs shake. He wanted to cause her hair bob up and down as she felt his longing thrust of himself deep inside her. He wanted to feel his blood and her blood mix together. He was her blood and she was his. They knew each other's body and each other's feelings and emotions making this whole experience feel like absolute perfection.

He finally leaned in and kissed her deeply. It was time. Time to make him hers, forever.

"Forever." She whispered. He brought her closer to his body and pulled her legs up to his shoulders, leaving her in the vulnerable missionary position. He could feel her shivering in panic and worry. He placed a gentle hand on her head. He pulled down his boxers letting his hard member finally free.

"I'll be gentle." He laughed. He positioned his erected member to her opening.

"Be ready." She shook her head and bit her lip. He ejected himself slowly inside her, feeling her wet tight folds over his hard member. He bit his lip and started to go at a steady pace. She hissed in pain once in a while until she got used to it quickly. Once she started to loosen up he got faster, making her body thump against his body more rapidly making a clapping noise with each hit. Her thighs vibrated against his hips and her hair bobbed up and down just like he imagined. Her groans started to turn into moans and her breathing got faster paced, making her huff and puff. Sweat started to bead on his forehead as he tried his hardest to keep himself contained. He wanted this to last forever.

"K-K-Kaaaaassssseeeeyyyyy!" she whined in that cute voice he had always loved, she started arching her back and her eyes started rolling deep down at the back of her head. Her whole body was shaking and her hands clutched a handful of bed sheets. He bit his lip even harder and his fingers clenched tighter on his hold of her thighs.

"S-say my name again!" he managed to say without coming. She shook against him and arched her back again.

"OH MY G-GOD!" she moaned. He held her thighs tighter giving her a bruise. She screamed in pain and pleasure, gritting her teeth and biting her lip.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" he started to slow down to tease her. She groaned in anger.

"P-please...Faster!" she cried in pain. He shook his head and smiled wickedly at his twin's cute whining.

"You know what I want, honey doll!" he started to go faster and faster. Thumping her over and over again faster and harder than he had ever done before, making her moan louder than she had all night. The bodies would've have combust into flowery flames by all the friction and it seemed like a blur. Both of their knuckles were pale and they could taste the atmosphere of tremendous sex, just great breathtaking sex. Molly's body started to shake violently from the overwhelming feel of her first oragasm.

"O-OH K-K-KAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEYYYY! FUCK ME HAAAARRRDDDD!" she squealed in pure bliss as she finally came. He laughed and pulled himself out before he came inside of her. He grabbed the nearest napkin on a table and finished into it. Molly was heaving and sighing, sprawled across the bed in pure tranquility. He laid down beside her and stroked her smooth skin. A look of genuine love was in his eyes as he looked at her peaceful face. She turned towards him and smiled calmly. He kissed her forehead and combed her hair out of her face. It's now official...she was his forever. His angel, his heart, his life...

Forever his...

* * *

_Again this is my first time writing something like this so don't make the flames to intense._

_R&R please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to contiue this since I have noting else to do :p

Listen to "Sexting" by Blood On The Dancefloor to get more of a "uplift" kind of feel :F hehe :)

* * *

Kevin awoke the next morning to the sound of cows mooing in hunger. He groaned while he drowsily put a hand over his head.

"Shit...I forgot I lived on a farm..." he mumbled stupidly under his breath. He sat up and rubbed his temples to hurriedly wake up what was left of his brain. Once his head started to wake up too, memories of last night start to foggily appear in his mind till up to the point that they were vivid pictures that he could replay from start to end. A sly grin started to take form on his smug face as he turned the upper right part of his body around to catch a glimpse of his lovely unclothed twin, who was wiped out into deep sleep from the adventurous and tiring night. He laughed to himself and turned his body back around to get up and start his usual morning farmer chores. His clothes were spread all over the place from last night of course. He stood up from the bed and felt his muscles cramp up. He hissed in pain placed a hand on his achy thigh.

"Damn that's a fucker of pain right there..."he groaned with irritation but then he looked over to his sleeping beauty and his smile returned quickly. "But it was worth it."

He got dressed in his working clothes hastily without eating breakfast and made sure when he left that he closed the door quietly. He took a deep breath of the crisp, humid air of the spring weather cherishing the day that was going good for him so far but it didn't take long for the sounds of the bovine and different variety of animals to hear him walk outside, giving them the cue to be louder. Kasey scowled as he neared the barn to do what he did second best in the world: being a rancher.

* * *

Molly woke up finally after a restful deep sleep and yawned and rubbed her eyes groggily. She blinked and looked down at her nude body. She was confused at first... until it sunk in.

She lost her virginity to her twin brother last night...

Her eyes widened and her hands started shake in repulsion. Her body froze in the place where she was lying as her mouth started to gap open. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but most of all...

"I'm going to kill Kasey..." she muttered deeply while thoughts full of blood lust rage floated around in her mind. How dare he take advantage of her for his own wants! How DARE he condemn her to hell for his repulsive sin and thoughts! It wasn't fair! IT WASN'T FUCKING FAIR! Anger wasn't something Molly ever felt but hell, why stop now experiencing new things? She grabbed the blanket that was covering the last of her spoiled dignity and covered herself up with an oversized shirt before storming outside in a fit of pure rage and poisonous venom ready to lurk off of her now unclean tongue. She looked at the side of the chicken coop building where old farming tools leaned against the wall, full of rust and grit. She wrapped her left hand around the splintery wooden handle of an old iron hammer not caring at all the blood that was leaking out of tiny wound on her hand.

Her head turned around towards the direction of the barn when her ears picked up sounds coming from it. With thoughts of gory murder and angst resentment, she stormed into the barn with hammer in hand and the look of craze in her eyes. The animals were out in the field grazing so the barn was empty and it was only Kasey who was raking up the old hay off the floor. Kasey looked up from his last scoop of old hay with shocked eyes at his homicide capable sister. Dropping his tool, he started backing up against the wall of the barn with fright, he had NEVER seen Molly like this not in his entire life. And he had never been more scared liked this in his entire life.

"M-M-Molly w-what a-a-are y-you d-doing?" Kasey's speech sounded garbled and frantic as Molly neared him closer and closer with the glare of a demon.

"You bastard..." she merely growled making Kasey sweat like crazy. "You took my innocence...You forced me to hell..." Kasey shrank down feeling his knees buckle up, forcing him to sit on the hay filled floor.

"M-M-Molly, please s-stop this!" he whimpered in a voice he didn't recognize. She laughed at him.

"Isn't this a bit of irony? I said the same shit LAST NIGHT!" she chuckled. "But did you give a damn? NO! So I'll return the favor, _brother_!" she raised the hammer over her head and focused all her strength into her arms. Tears started to brim in the corner of both Molly and Kasey's eyes. Fearing for life and fearing for death. She stared into his eyes. They were the same color as her own, a warm hazel chocolate brown. She couldn't do this...no matter how much she hated his guts; he would still be her blood twin brother...

She screamed as she swung the hammer into the oak wood wall of the barn, pieces of broken lumber splattered all over the just cleaned up barn. The splinters in Molly's hand worsened from the friction and force of the swing making her hand red and covered in her own blood. She sank to her knees and started to cry softly, the blood dripping off rapidly from her hand. Kasey stood up from the bottom of the barn hurriedly towards his injured sister and grabbed her hand. It was all cut up and little wooden shards of old hammer handle were stuck randomly across her palm. He bit his lip at the damage and wanted to kill himself for what he was doing to her.

"Molly, Molly...what have I done to you..." So he wouldn't be completely useless he took off his shirt and ripped it to pieces to use as gauze to soak up her blood. He grabbed a few of the long bits of shirt and wrapped them carefully over her hand covering up her wounds. Her tears fell steadily to the ground as Kasey tended to her wounds. A warm feeling arose deep in her heart at the feel of his hand touching her own. Sensual memories of last night probed her mind in taunt. Her body told her she wanted it all to happen again but she shook it off with anger, these were the devil's temptations and she WILL NOT fall for them again...

When he was finishing up the bandaging up her hand, her held onto her hand a bit longer savoring her feel. She side glanced at him in curiosity and saw him staring at her back with the same lovesick pair of eyes from last night when he told her he wanted her to be his forever.

Forever...that was a long time...

Her eyes wandered down from his eyes down to his body. His entire body seemed to be soaked in sweat both from hard work and fear from earlier. Familiar sensations tingled in her the longer she stared at his magnificent body that she wanted so much...She wanted it...so much.

Her eyes returned back to his eyes that were staring at her, full of clouded lust and bright love. She bit her bottom lip hard as she fought back the urge to pounce him right in the spot he was kneeling in. Kasey's eyes were starting to enjoy Molly's body covered by a baggy shirt. She must've been in a hurry because it didn't look like she put on any underwear. She was just so curvy and just brimming with voluptuousness. She wasn't all thin and practically bones but she also wasn't too fat and no bones whatsoever. She was just perfect and he loved it so much.

Molly finally noticed what he was staring at and almost wanted to cover her body more. Instead of being shy this time she just loved the way he drank in her body, gazing at her with this look of hunger like he wanted to eat her up...

And that's exactly what she wanted from him. Her mind though, it screams at her saying, _"NO! NOT AGAIN! DON'T FALL FOR TEMPTATION AGAIN! NO!" _She wanted to listen to the smarter part of herself that she would trust her life with but her body had such a much stronger voice. Why was that? Why did the part that made just plain horrible decisions have the stronger hold on you than your own smarter conscience? It just sucked!

Kasey started moving closer to Molly's face and a bright blush burned on her face. She shook her head back and forth frightfully, not knowing what to do.

"No." she whispered. He backed away immediately with a sad frown. He looked down at the ground ashamed of himself and whispered a quiet, "I-I'm sorry..."

She turned around and faced him with a returned anger on her face making Kasey cringe in panic. "Sorry? SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT YOUR SORRY? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT KASEY, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR STUPID FACE!" she screamed at him. Kasey winced whenever she said a curse word; he wasn't used to hearing her sweet, childish voice scream such foul words. It just wasn't her and he loathed the thought that HE made her like this, it was all HIS fault...Molly continued her outburst.

"Y-you gave me these..._weird_...feelings. The feelings that make me look at you differently like I have never looked at you before. Instead of a brother now...you're just this s-sexy beast in my eyes. Instead of just thinking of your body as this ugly boy body I now see it as something I_ want_...just all over me." Her eyes started to begin to brim with tears. "I j-just want you so bad b-but I can't...I just c-can't...I'm j-just soo confused..."

She started bawling into her gauze covered hands. Kasey's heart ached seeing her cry like that, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it'll be alright. He couldn't resist any more so he went ahead and cradled her sobbing body in his sturdy arms. She continued weeping her thoughts into his bare shoulder till her eyes just couldn't cry anymore, and then she just stayed there silent in his arms. She picked up her head and looked into his eyes that were so woeful and full of apologies. Without warning, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a quick little kiss, as if they have been kissing for years like that. He pulled back as quickly as he had kissed her leaving her stunned.

"I hate you," she whispered as she kissed him back in return with a deeper more passionate kiss. He smiled as he said through their pressed lips, "That's too bad because I'm in love with you..."

They continued to lip lock in the empty barn feeling the world swirl around them feeling like it was the only two of them left together in the world. He kissed her deeper and rougher making her purr in the back of her throat. She started feeling evil and decided to bit him on his bottom lip hard. He winced but moaned in pleasure and bit her back, starting a biting war between them. She bit his tongue and he bit her neck and they continued to bit each other until they were covered with red bite marks. All the biting got them razzed up and ready for action, right there in their farm barn. He pushed her on the floor getting straw in her hair, she growled and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her into a furious make out session. He was about to unbutton his pants until Molly slapped his hand away with an evil smirk.

"Nuh-uh I want to that this time!" she giggled. Kasey got harder when she laughed all cute like that and nodded at lost for words. She smiled and her delicate hands started to go down towards something she was just so curious about. She had never seen a...dick...before and she was just so curious on what they looked like. If they could give her such pleasure than she didn't really care how they had looked she was just...curious. She slyly unbuttoned his pants making him harder which each touch. Kasey loved her touch so much that he was afraid he might just explode right there and then. Fortunately he was a pro at keeping it in and just enjoyed Molly's light touch on the parts he dreamed of her touching one day.

She finally unbuttoned his pants and slid them down as far as she could. A look of surprise glowed on her face as she saw a big bulgy boner nearly busting out of his boxers. He smirked at her innocent looking little face and thrust the bulge a bit closer to her touch.

"Go on, you were so close." He teased. A vivid blush started to spread on her face like wildfire as she started to bring down Kasey's boxers. The anticipation was killing both Kasey and Molly. She sucked in a deep breath of air before fully bringing down his boxers for some weird reason, making Kasey laugh. A loud gasp slipped out of her mouth when the boxers were down. There it was, Kasey's fully hard member out there exposed. Even if Molly' had never seen something like this before she knew it was more than the average size. Kasey face grew a prideful smile as he kissed her neck playfully.

"Like what you see?" he laughed as he repeated what he said last night. She nodded and said," Why is it throbbing? Is it always like that?" he laughed again at her childlike innocence kissed her head.

"No it isn't but it's like this now because I _really_ want to fuck you." She smiled and laid down on the floor, extending her arms and legs.

"Well then I should obey its wishes." She wiggled her body seductively and giggled at her little joke making Kasey moan in the back of his throat. Why does every single little thing she does make him go crazy? He smiled back and kissed her neck making her moan softly and lay her arms on his back, feeling it up and down. His hands traveled up her sexy thighs that he loved so much and up to her warm wetness. His finger played with her folds and clit a bit making her moan a bit loader. He lifted his fingers back up to his face and licked her sweet juice off of them, making her make a face of disgust.

"Ew, why would you do that?" she stuck her tongue out. He smirked mischievously at her and whispered in her ear, "If you ever tasted yourself you'd want to drink it by the galloon." She gagged and that made him chuckle.

"Ok enough foreplay, I want you already!" she whined, pouting her lips. He drew in a deep exhale as he tried desperately to keep himself contained.

"If you don't being so damn sexy there might not be any fun at all!" he groaned making her snicker amused. "Sorry!" she apologized. He shook his head and smiled with his eyes drooping in lust.

"It's okay, beautiful. I don't mind." He positioned himself over her in a dominating way and kissed her deeply. "You ready?" she nodded her head rapidly making him laugh for like the twentieth time.

"Then let's get started..." he grabbed the edge of her big shirt and lifted it up just a bit so he could see what he was doing. He slipped himself inside easily and started doing what he did best in the world: fucking. He didn't bother going in a steady pace since she wouldn't be as tight as she was earlier besides he was trying to hurry and make her orgasm before he jizzed. Her body bounced up and down against his hips and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. That was usually a sign she was about to come so he hurried his pace and the sound of his testicles thumbing clapping against her wet pussy were filling the barn...that and Molly's insane screaming moans. He pumped against faster in a blur making her go even more crazy than it was before. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his muscles clenched as he tried so hard to hold it in till Molly climaxed but it seemed like years when it was only minutes. He walls started to tighten around his dick showing she was about to explode.

"FUUCCCKKK MMEEE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I FUCKIN' LOVE YOUR DICK, KASEY!" she finally cummed all over the floor. He immediately pulled myself out and exploded all over the hay on the floor. He sighed as he felt relief and pleasure flood over him.

"If... we're...gonna...keeps...doing...this..." he took deep breaths, exhausted from all the hard work he just did. "Your...gonna...have...to...get...birth...control!" she rested the bandaged hand over her face and took deep breaths as well, her chest filling in and out of air.

"Yeah, sure whatever..." she gasped.

"I... mean... it!"

"Yeah, yeah and I do too just... shut up..."

* * *

Molly decided to shower after getting all that gross hay in her hair and Kasey decided to finish up the farm work. He wanted to join Molly in the shower but she said someone had to do the work. That someone was Kasey...

As he watered the last of the almost ripe strawberries he took a deep breath of the smell of them. He loved the smell of strawberries for some reason. Maybe because it reminded him of Molly and her strawberry shampoo she always used...maybe. He wiped the sweat of his brow and felt so dirty. Not dirty as in perverted but as in "I-really-want-take-a-shower-right-now-but-I-can't-because-the-girl-I'm-banging-and-am-in-love-with-is-using-it-right-now" kind of dirty. He finished all the farm work already and put the livestock back in the coop and barn that he had to clean AGAIN after that little...adventure. So there he was...shirtless and in need of a shower that was occupied by a naked girl...

He smirked, what other excuses must he need? He sprinted inside the house and heard the shower running. He sneaked inside the bathroom and saw the silhouette of his naked sister against the foggy glass. He smiled even wider and stripped the remaining clothes that he was wearing off onto the floor. He slid the glass door carefully and took a step inside the steamy shower. Molly turned around when she felt a presence and screamed when she saw Kasey coming into the shower and mistook him for a stranger. She grabbed a loofah or something and started hitting him on the head with it.

"OW MOOLLY WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted. Molly gasped when she realized it was Kasey and a light blush burned on her cheeks.

"Oops sorry, Kasey...I thought you were a burglar..." he shrugged it off and continued to enter the shower. She pushed him out and shut the door, leaving a wet and confused Kasey on the bathroom floor.

"Sorry Kasey but I'm all clean and you're all gross and stinky. Go away!" she shouted over the sound of water bursting out of the shower head. He sighed frustrated and stood up wobbly.

"Buuuttt my dick wants you! And you yourself said we must obey my dick!" he whined like a child. Molly growled behind the glass door.

"Nope. Go away, Kasey." He stomped his foot angrily and crossed his arms.

"BUUUTTTT MOOOLLLYYYY!"

"NOO!"

He groaned and started walking out the door until he realized...why was he listening to Molly? He grinned evilly and ran back into the bathroom and intruded into Molly's shower. She complained at first but decided to heck with it and just dealt with it and stepped out of the shower saying she was done anyways. He groaned loudly and crossed his arms annoyed.

"What the FUCK! Not fair!" he growled. Molly just laughed at him and bended over to pick up her clothes. Kasey took this opportunity and inserted his boner inside her pussy, doggy style. She screamed and objected to it at first but...the surprise sex position was very pleasurable for her. He thumped against her as their wet bodies slipped all over each other and her ass thumped against his stomach over and over again. It didn't take long for her to climax like it did last time since there really wasn't any foreplay and he pulled himself out of her before he jizzed and squirted his seed in the tub. Molly straightened herself up and glanced at him angrily.

"NEVER...do that again, okay!" he nodded happily and took the shower he so desperately needed.

* * *

...

When he was done with his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to see Molly talking to someone on the other side of the door. When he saw who it was a deep demonic growl bellowed deep in his chest as he hurriedly over to the door.

"What are YOU doing here?" he spat evilly at the confused Luke in the doorway. Molly looked at Kasey with an angry glare.

"He's here because he CAN be!" Molly said through her teeth. Kasey continued to look at Luke with the look of spite he had always carried with him.

"I don't give a damn about what he CAN do, it's what he CAN'T that pisses me the fuck off! Like bringing my sister home LATE, that's something you CAN'T do Lukey!" Luke's eye brows furrowed at Kasey's tone of voice.

"I'm sorry but the last time I checked you were Molly's _brother_, not her father" Luke sneered in his defense. Kasey was about to punch the living daylights out of him until Molly stopped him.

"Kasey! Just STOP it okay!" she yelled in Luke's defense. Kasey looked over at her with hurt in his eyes.

"B-but Molly..." she looked away from his eyes and stared at Luke with a glimmer of something twinkle in her eyes.

"Kasey there's something I have to tell you..." Kasey continued to stare at his sister with huge amounts of hurt in his eyes as her Band-Aid covered hand reached out and held Luke's hand amorously. The two exchanged looks of sparks and happiness.

"Luke and I are going to be dating from now on."

* * *

End of chapter two. Might continue if a get a review or two.

...

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

It's not my best work I can tell you that...but I decided it was only fair to make another chapter since someone did ask me to continue (thank you reviewer :D)

Warning: This chapter contains some mushy love and absolutely NO sex so sorry :/

Listen to "Kelsey" by Metro Station to experience the mushy love at its extreme :)

* * *

"I'LL FUCKIN' KILL THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Kasey yelled before extending his hands across Luke's neck and attempting to choke him. Molly took quick action and stood in front of the one she truly loved with her heart. Kasey froze in his steps, teeth bared and his eyes burning holes into Luke's head.

"Move...Molly... JUST FUCKIN' MOVE!" he growled through his teeth. Molly placed a hand on his chest attempting to push him back. Luke was very talented at controlling unwanted emotions...if he let his anger control him there would be no stopping him from chopping Kasey up into little bits with his favorite axe. He wanted to punch Kasey in his dumb face; he didn't want Molly the one protecting him it should be the other way around! But he contained his anger and decided to use his words to calm the meanie down.

"Yo man just chill out! You must've known deep in your tiny brain that someday she was going to grow up and start dating!" Luke said in a monotone voice trying to cover up his feelings of irked temper. Kasey was about to say something back before Molly dug her nails into his chest bringing his attention to her.

"Kasey just STOP! Luke's right!" tears started to spill down her face as she stared into his heartbroken eyes. "It's got to stop..." Kasey's eyes started to brim with tears of anger and sadness until he closed his eyes tightly trying to push deep back in. He pursed his lips and back away from the couple with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Whatever...just fuck off I can't stand the sight of you two..." he hissed before walking with booming footsteps to his room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Tears continued to spill down her face as she watched her only brother storm away. Luke pulled her closer to him and hugged her deeply, his fingers tangling with her auburn colored hair.

"It'll be okay...he just needs time to chill. Just give him time." She sniffled onto his white cut off shirt breathing his sweet musky smell of pine trees and forest. If he were an element he would be Fire Molly thought to herself. He was so happy and everything seemed to be warmer and more cheerful whenever he was around you. He like a hot summer sun in the middle of winter, his heart was this little bonfire that blazed brighter whenever she was in his arms. He was who she loved but Kasey...he was the one she desired.

Luke looked at Kasey's bedroom door in worry and anxiety that he would burst out with a chainsaw any minute now. Not that he couldn't take him...Luke was AWESOME in a fight. It was just Molly he was worried about. He grabbed her hand that was covered in Band-Aids (Molly told him before she had damaged it by grabbing the wrong tool and got a bad case of splinters which was true in its own way). She looked up into his shining golden liquid amber eyes and felt safe warmth in her heart.

"Come on...let's get out of here." He smiled genuinely at her and held her hand a bit gentler as he guided her out of her farm property and went towards Flute Fields.

As they went down the trail towards the forest that Luke loved so much, Molly looked to the side of her and saw the gentle waves of the beach, stopping in the middle of their walk. He glanced over at her curiously and scratched his head.

"Can we stop by the beach for a little while?" Molly asked with hope in her voice as she continued to stare at the calming waves. Luke grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Whatever you want, Moll Doll." He laughed at the cheesy nickname he gave her as they walked down the little slope towards the sandy little beach. It was midafternoon now and the sun was started to get a bit cloudy. Bright yellows and streaks of a dim gray blue over casted the sky making it look even more calm.

She plopped down on the sand not worried about staring her jean shorts and green tank top and green undershirt. She stared at the endless sea with her mind jumbling with thoughts and questions hoping to find answers somewhere. Luke stared at her blank face trying to figure out what was going through her mind and trying to figure out what was going through his own. The salt water wind blew her hair back and caressed her face as it silently left. She was such a pure beauty to him and he wondered how no one had noticed before him. His hand lifted off of the sandy floor and he placed it on top of her uninjured hand. She looked down at his rough hand that touched her own so carefully and soft. Her eyes started to sting with bitter tears as she bit her tongue trying to hold them back. She didn't feel worthy of his affection and he deserved a much more beautiful and untainted girl to love. She didn't deserve him...

She looked up into is eyes that were so much different from Kasey's love sicken ones. Luke's eyes were filled with this glimmer of warm-heartedness and sincerity. As if he would never betray her...

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on her soft lips. Swirls of pleasure and crystal clear feelings mixed into one flawless kiss, just like magic...She winced and pulled back from the kiss and started crying into her hands feeling like a mess. Luke's eyes widened at such a strange reaction placed a hand on her shoulder, panic flooding his eyes.

"Molly? What's wrong, what did I do? Where my lips too chapped or something?" he asked in anxiety. A little laugh slipped from her lips through her sobs at Luke's words. Why would he think this is all his fault when it was the total opposite?...

She raised her head from her hands and wiped away any remaining tears off her cheeks. Quiet little sniffles blended with her words as she said, "I-I'm sorry, Luke it's just...I don't deserve such a great guy like you..."

He breathed out a quiet chuckle as he scooted closer to her pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Look...I'm not very good at explaining my feelings but...Molly you ROCK!" she looked at him with amusement and bewilderment in her eyes. "I rock?"

"Hell yeah you do!" he blushed slightly as he rubbed his neck. "Well...those aren't the right words...but their kind of close on how I feel for you." He turned his head and stared off in the distance of the sun.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he whispered as he turned back around gazed into her eyes with a true smile. "I love you, Molly and even if you don't care or think you aren't good enough for me it's too late. It's been too late since the moment I saw you. But yeah I know it all sounds really stupid...I'm stupid." he frowned as he sat back down and pulled his legs close to his chest staring in to the abyss of saltwater. Molly sat there to stun to speak, to startled to move. Did Luke really love her? Well he just admitted it so he must then...but did she love him? What was she thinking? Of course she did! If she didn't then she wouldn't have risked her life only moments ago telling Kasey about their relationship.

Kasey...he must be plotting Luke and her own murder right at this moment...

The very thought made her hands shake nervously.

She mustered up all her courage and placed her uninjured hand on Luke's shoulder calmly. He faintly moved his head in her direction to see her smile brightly back at him.

"You're not stupid. You're the bravest, toughest guy I know that could make anyone smile. You're what the world needs more of...and..." she gulped and took a deep inhale of air. "I love you too, Luke."

He had never seen him smile so widely before! He stood up and picked her up, spinning her around and around in a tight hug while kissing her forehead over and over again. She giggled at his child-like behavior as she felt a feeling of happiness erupt in her heart.

"Molly you have NO idea how happy you made me! You ROCK!" he cheered into her ear. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his body and his smell.

"You rock, too!" she laughed. He stopped spinning before he got dizzy and place her back safely on the ground. He gave her a big smooch on the lips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Molly like you have no idea! You're amazing..." he whispered as he stared into her eyes. A slight pain burned in her chest as he said the last words. If she was so amazing why couldn't see stop doing bad stuff? Why does she let her temptations get the best of her? Oh Luke...

"You're the amazing one, Luke..." he faked a pout and kissed her on the lips deeply. He placed his arms on her hips and pushed her closer to him. An uncontrollable moan escaped her lips making her widen her eyes. Why did she just do that? Luke pulled away from her lips and looked at her with a shocked expression as his eyes widened as well.

"Duuudee what was that?" she bit her lip nervously afraid that she freaked him out; instead he smiled goofily at her. "Did I do that to you? That's...AWESOME!" he fist pumped. Molly raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's silliness as he took her hand and led her to the forest with a proud smile across his face.

"Now let's go to the forest! I almost forgot I needed to chop some timber for my old man..." she nodded as she hugged his arm, making him blush the whole walk over there.

* * *

Kasey stood at the edge of his bed with a kitchen knife on the side of him and his trusty friend alcohol on the other side of him. He was just wearing a pair of boxers and baggy jeans as he took swigs of beer one moment after the next. He had drunk quite a bit and his thoughts were already getting all whirled about in his empty mind. Molly, Molly, Molly...that's all he could think about. Her smell, her voice, her laugh...and the just merely thinking of another person that loved those same things about her, it drove him the fuck mad.

He glanced over to the knife to his right. He wasn't really intending to anything overboard with it he just got it for no apparent reason. He wasn't the cutter type and he wasn't going to be the cutter type, ever. It was just nice to know it was there he guessed. He groaned again and took another big gulp of his beer, feeling the intense burn as it traveled down his throat to the acids of his stomach. Why can't these stupid thoughts leave his mind? He kept imagining Luke kissing Molly just the same way he kissed her, making her moan the same way he made her moan. He punched himself to get those images out of his mind, they weren't making him feel any better in any way and he had no idea why he wanted to torture himself like this. Well, he deserved to be tortured...

He was the one who had dirty and unclean thoughts about his own blood twin his whole life which just a horrible enough sin as it was. Then he just lost it one night and practically raped her, raped her of her innocence and of her sanity. He was just so...evil in such a horrible way and he'd do anything to change himself! Anything to make his lovely sister happy...anything to get her back into his arms right here, right now and for her to love him just as much as he loved her. The only thing that kept bothering was...why did she keep letting him have his way with her?

Well she was new to the wonderful pleasures of sex so the excitement and feeling got the best of her. When he made love to her she only thought of it as a good fuck and nothing else which broke his heart deeply and made him wonder, if she were to have sex with Luke would she make love to him or just enjoy the ride? He knew the answer...he just didn't want to accept it. He drank the last of the fire drops of alcohol and savored the sting as it dropped on his tongue like acid rain.

The image of Molly looking at Luke with adoration and happiness sparkling in her eyes flashed across his thoughts as the image of fright and hate burning deep in her eyes when she looked at him was compared to it. He was pathetic...just fuckin' pathetic.

He laid down on his bed his the empty bottle in one hand and his other hand resting across his head. Taking a deep sigh he closed his eyes and dreamed of the nightmare that was his life.

* * *

_Oh god... oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god_, Molly thought in hear mind as she watched with a bright blush on her face Luke chop down a tree...shirtless. He got sap on it of something she really wasn't paying attention at the moment but all she knew was that he was taking of his shirt and letting Molly see his perfectly chiseled upper body for the first time...ever. Sure she had seen glimpses of his muscley arms when he wore his cut off shirt but that's all. She crossed her legs as she tried her best to sit comfortably on the little tree stump she was sitting on. She was just completely breathless on how spectacular his body was...it wasn't _too_ much muscle like the beefy Owen but he wasn't all thin and no muscle like Gill. He was just so perfect...

With a last final chop the pine tree tumbled over as Luke screamed "TIMBER!" it seemed like it was falling in slow motion before it made a huge boom once it collided with the forest floor. He whooped before hastily grabbing the handkerchief he held in his pocket and wiped the sweat on his face off.

"DID YOU SEE THAT, MOLLY!" he yelled with pride as he shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket and ran over to his flushed faced girlfriend. She blinked when she realized he was talking to her and shook her head rapidly up and down.

"Yeah I did! Great job, Luke!" she cheered making him smile even wider. He stretched out his hands and cracked his knuckles that were all cramped up from holding the axe for a while, "The little bugger wasn't gonna shatter at first but good ol' Chopsticks got it breaking in half in NO time!" She rolled her eyes and smiled at Luke's cheesy name for his favorite axe.

"Goddess is it just me or is this forest all humid and sticky?" her attention went back on his shimmering strong abs as he swiped the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. She bit her bottom lip as he twisted his back, popping his achy bones.

"It isn't just you, I'm getting all hot too..." she smiled at her little personal joke. Luke started to notice Molly staring at his body oddly and raised a blue eyebrow at her.

"Uh Molly?" she turned her attention to his face now, "Why do you keep staring at me like I'm a piece a meat or something?" She blushed even brighter and looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed for being caught. He smirked mischievously and squatted down to her height on the stump she was sitting on and turned her face towards him, locking eyes with each other.

"I didn't say to stop, sweetness." He chuckled with cute grin on his face. Molly blushed even deeper at the hot touch of his hand on her face. He leaned in a kissed her deeply and passionately on her nervous lips. She closed her eyes feeling relief wash through her when his warm sun filled lips filled her body with this hot feeling. Not hot like a desire or of the lustful kind, but hot like when you sit by the fireplace on a rainy day with your favorite blanket covering you up on the comfiest chair. He started to move from his squatting position and knelt on his knees to get more comfortable, Molly took advantage of this and locked her arms around his neck pulling herself forward on his body and forcing him to lay down on the forest floor. There she was on top of him kissing him deeper and deeper as the seconds flew by not noticing the shocker expression on his flushed face at their current position. He wasn't entirely sure what he should do at that moment, he never even went past first base before and this was all new to him. He had only one girlfriend before Molly and she lived on another island. Her name was Selena and she was his first love but no matter what he did for her she only wanted one thing...and it wasn't all the flowers he gave her. That girl was a certified sexaholic and she was always trying to get in his pants but he never wanted to go that far. He was confident on everything (overconfident on some) but sex was something he wasn't a subject he wasn't 100% really sure on. He didn't want to mess up and be laughed at, plus he always remembered that awkward speech he had with his father when he was younger.

"The...ahem...act of _lovemaking_ happens when a man and women really love each other..." the gruff voice echoed in the awkward memory of an adolescent teen Luke and a sweating flushed faced Dale. It wasn't too detailed but that's really all he knew about it. Something that happens when a man and a woman really love each other, and he knew the relationship he and Selena hadn't been exactly like that.

But was it any different with Molly?

He pulled his lips away from Molly's leaving her confused and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Molly but I don't feel ready to go that far yet..." he sighed while wishing to bite his tongue. Molly stared blankly at him as she felt her heart sink.

"D-did I do something wrong?" her meek sounding voice asked. Luke shook his head back and forth rapidly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaving Molly sitting on his lap.

"NO NO NO NOT AT ALL! Believe me this feels _soooo_ right but I-I just think that we should wait a little bit longer before doing something this extreme yet, 'kay?" she smiled faintly and nodded a yes to him. He smiled back at her and hugged her in his tanned strong arms making her feel that safe feeling all over again.

"Have I told that you are pure awesomness?" he laughed into her ear. She giggled and dug her head deeper into the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you, Luke..." she whispered with a content smile. He hugged her tighter and took a deep breath of the smell of her strawberry scented hair and exhaled a sigh.

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was bit too sweet but it was necessary for the sake of the story. :p  
Sorry it wasn't too long either :F

R&R please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is late. I'm starting to hate the title of this story, it's not very eye capturing... :/ but there's no going back so oh well.

Listen to "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace.

Again another warning this has no sex but does contain its usual incest.

* * *

After a hard day of work Luke decided to walk Molly back home before it got too dark out but as soon as the barn came into sight he tightened his hold on her uninjured hand protectively. She looked up at his worried expression filled face and a frown appeared on hers, "Luke? What's wrong?"

He looked down at her with a false smirk on his face, "Nothing it's just..." he squinted back at the two bedroom farmhouse in the distance as he continued his thought in a whisper, "I'm not sure if you should sleep here tonight..."

She hugged his arm tightly, touched that he was worried about her safety. "Don't worry about me Luke I'll be okay. Besides he might get even madder if he knew I was over at your house at night. I'm just going to have to be a big girl and face my fears...he can't harm me." She pressed her lips against his arm and looked back up at him with a confident smile. A real smile glowed on his face as he pressed his own lips against her forehead sweetly.

"You're a strong one, Molly-san. Strong spirit lies inside you." They both laughed at his joke and continued up the little dirt path towards her house. Usually when you see your home you feel relaxed and happy but this wasn't the usual case. As she stared at the house this dark energy and bad aura surrounded and it made her feel very uneasy. Molly stopped at the steps in front of the door making Luke pause right behind her. Luke looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking nervously making him frown. He hugged her from behind and rubbed his head on top her hair.

"If anything bad happens, you immediately come to my place." She nodded her head lightly and took a big gulp. He turned her around and cradled her head in his rough hands, looking her deeply into the soul of her eyes. Golden honey eyes mixed with her hazel caramel brown ones into a sweet harmony of ardor. He leaned in slowly, both them closing their eyes at the same pace as he kissed her one last time for today. The kiss was so blissful and full of youthful romance. Pure hope and pure joy. It lasted what seemed like hours when it was barely minutes as he eventually pulled back and stared at her with caring eyes.

"Don't forget that you are awesome, miss Molly." She smiled. "You're a strong girl, just be cool and don't let anyone tell you what to do. It's your life to mess up and to fix and no one else's, 'kay?" she nodded happily and watched him walk away in a flash, leaving only a blaze of electric blue hair and the flames of his fire bandana sparkling in her mind. She turned around and stared at the ominous door nervously.

"You're a big girl, Molly. You can do this..." she turned the handle slowly and pulled the stiff door open, poking her head inside to see nothing but musty darkness. She heard a thud come from Kasey's bedroom which caused her to jump frighteningly. He must not have heard her come in if he was still in his room so she made sure to close the door behind her softly, careful not to make a sound. She tiptoed to her bed in the other corner of the house and swiftly took off her clothes and changed into her nighttime clothes, holding her breath the entire time fearful of causing any noise to catch her brother's attention. She tried to brush her hair out but her hands were shaking too much for her to make even get the brush near her head. She placed the brush back slowly on the dresser table and turned towards her bed, biting her lip. She wasn't sure if she should lie on her bed. What if it was squeaky or creaky? She didn't want to risk it so she just grabbed the blanket and slept over on the couch by the television, still being as quiet as she could. She made sure to watch her steps and to walk over any floorboards that she knew were creaky and could cause noise.

Everything was going smooth until...

She didn't seem to notice the remote on the couch...

As she sat down in the coach not noticing were she was sitting, the television roared with late night programs. Her eyes widened in horror as she fumbled around for the remote frantically until she felt it under her and grabbed it furiously. She pressed the off button on it and smacked herself on the head for her stupidity. She listened around and closed her eyes fearing for the worst.

But the weird thing was...

The room stayed eerily silent.

She shivered in the spot she was sitting in and rubbed her arm to get rid of the goose bumps, continuing to sit there on the couch afraid to move even an inch. Now she was worried...was Kasey hurt? Was he asleep? She hoped he hadn't done anything to hurt himself intentionally. She would never forgive herself. Her mind started scattering horrifying images and scenes of what could be wrong making her whimper with dread. Should she check on him? He could be hurt...or he could alright and be waiting for her to come all along...the suspense was killing her!

This was her twin that she could sense was in danger. She didn't have much of a choice; she just couldn't ignore her gut feeling. She stood up firmly and walked over to the door of his bedroom. She pressed her ear against the strong oak barrier and tried her best to make out any sounds coming from the other side...

Kasey was on the other side of the door touching the door at the same exact place were Molly as trying to listen in on. Her felt her presence there strongly...and he had no idea she was even home already. Twin insight. He pressed his liquor numb forehead against the door and sighed wishing she could actually be on the other side of that door...

The door knob then started to turn slowly. He jumped back and stared at the knob in astonishment. Without hesitation he didn't wait for the person on the other side of the door to finish turning the door knob as he turned it quicker and jerked the door open with all his might. Molly gasped as she let go of her side of the door knob and looked up at her brother who was standing in the doorway of his candlelit room with drooped over intoxicated eyes and a flushed out look on his face.

"Molly..." he stretched out his arm and held her head in his hand, "Molly, Molly, Molly..." he pressed his forehead against hers and tears started to trickle down his face.

"D-don't ever leave me again..." she felt a calm feeling rush through like wind when he pressed his fore head against her own. Then a forgotten memory came to her...

* * *

_A tornado was outside of their home in the city one summer day when they were five years old. Molly was crying a lot and was so afraid of the tornado because she kept thinking it was a monster outside trying to eat them. Their mom and dad pulled them into the basement of the house and told them they were going to be alright. Kasey looked over to his sister who was crying in the corner of the basement and walked toward her. He didn't see the tears at first because she was hiding her face with her hands and clothes._

"_Hey what's wrong with you scaredy-cat? Afraid of a little wind and water?" he laughed. He got closer to her and heard her little sobs and noticed she was crying. His smile disappeared as he sat down with her and touched her head._

"_Don't cry, Molly. It'll be over soon." She peeked over her arms at her twin who was smiling back at her with a concerned face. She shook her head slowly and sniffled._

"_No it won't! It's gonna eat us!" she cried. He shook his head with a smile._

"_No silly it won't eat us! Here if I hug you will you stop crying?" she stared at him with her big eyes and nodded. He smiled as he scooted closer to her, their knees pressed against each other. He put his arms around her and started to hum a little tune. She looked up at him and smiled._

"_Mommy sings that us when we sleep!" he grinned and nodded his head, continuing to hum the little song. Young Molly smiled in return and rested her forehead against Kasey's feeling relieved and content throughout the whole storm, both of them slowly falling asleep to the pounding, rhythmic pattern of rain drops falling on the roof. When their mother and father found them like this they smiled happily._

"_Doesn't this look familiar?" their father had said. Their mother nodded with a bright grin._

"_Yep, it's so adorable! I think I have the picture right here..." she pulled out her wallet and took out a crinkled black and white sonogram picture and compared it to Molly and Kasey._

"_The exact same position." Their father mumbled as he hugged his wife. They shared a laugh as they continued to look at the picture of Kasey and Molly in the same cradle hug that they were doing right at the moment..._

_

* * *

_

Kasey started humming their mother's lullaby as he continued to press his forehead to Molly's. She smiled and hummed the same tune under her breath.

"_Two cherubs, two angels_

_Sleep quietly on clouds with stars under._

_Two little souls, two little minds._

_That are filled with endless wonder._

_Born together, live together_

_under the same cold moon and warm sun._

_Two different bodies _

_but their hearts are always one._

_Brother, brother take good care of sister_

_Sister, sister stay strong and brave_

_Let bad dreams go away_

_But let the good ones stay_."

They knew the words by heart and heard the tune everywhere they went. It was their own personal Moonlight Sonata that blended with the rhythm of their symmetrical heartbeats. He kept mumbling the lullaby under his breath and hummed the tune almost like their mother had. Tears started to pool in Molly's eyes as he sung his drunken serenade. When her tears dripped of her pale cheeks towards the floor to join her brothers own fallen liquid salt pain, he pulled back and wiped the tears from her face.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered gently. She shook her head and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Nothing...just nothing..." she lied through her teeth. Kasey sighed and looked her in her frightened tear swelled eyes with his own bloodshot concerned ones.

"Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" she looked away from his eyes and stared at the floor below her, avoiding any eye contact. She hated drunk Kasey, drunk Kasey always told the truth about everything and he did stuff he would never do sober. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and alcohol was his scientific poison that he just couldn't stop taking. He could be sweet and honest or he could be full of murderous rage, it depended on the reason he was drinking for. She hoped for her life it wasn't the latter...

He started to get annoyed that she wasn't answering his question, "Why don't you trust me?"

She winced and bit her lip, "I don't know if I do. You can be a monster at times but sometimes you're this considerate person that I can truly call my brother... a-and I haven't so much of the second one lately so I can't really say if I trust you or not." She could her him laughing to himself.

"Well which one do you trust? Which one do you really love, the monster or the brother?"

"The brother but of course."

"And why the brother?"

"You're much nicer and you don't scare me as much when you're my brother." He winced when she said that so precisely, so sure.

"I scare you?"

"...All the time..." she sighed. His eyes stung and his heart started to ache. He hugged her tighter and rubbed his cheek on her hair.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to scare you, sis. You're my world and I'm supposed to protect you...not make you fear for your life." He slurred while he dug his head deeper in her hair, smelling of pine and sea salt from earlier. He crinkled nose at such an alien smell, that wasn't her usual smell and he hated it. He hated everything about it.

"You don't smell like yourself...you smell like him." He grumbled sounding irritated. She gulped at his sudden change of tone.

"Kasey?" he blinked at looked at his sister.

"What?" he merely mumbled. She mustered up all the courage she had to finally say what she needs to say. If Luke that she was strong, then she was going to be.

"This affection you feel for me...it needs to s-stop." He froze. Molly bit her lip as tension started to build up in the air. It stayed silent, like the calm before a storm. It stayed like that for a couple of minutes until the words finally sunk in his liquored soaked brain.

"Why? Because of _him_? Is that why?" she nodded timidly making him groan.

"And he loves you doesn't he?" she nodded.

"And you love him back?" she nodded.

He let her go and backed away as he started rubbing his head with his hands. He laid back down on his bed and sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you even know what love is Molly?" she just blinked.

"Love isn't something you just say to make the other person feel better about themselves. Love isn't this word that can just be thrown around like nothing! Fuck, love isn't this romantic thing that makes the world all fuckin' perfect!" he rubbed his eyes and sat back up. Molly stood there in the same spot looking at him with a blank expression. He gritted his teeth and saw the knife on the other side of him, grabbing it and clutching the handle of it in his hand tightly.

"Love is a raw emotion that brings pain and sin in every corner of the world and in your body. It brings out the worst and best out of everyone and makes them do stuff they never knew they could do before. Frankly I think the world would be better off without it." He sighed and fondled with the knife gently staring into the reflection of the metal, looking at this wretched image of himself. "But it isn't all a bad thing I guess..." he stood back up and pulled out his left hand.

With his right hand he gently traced a line with the knife on his palm without cutting himself. Molly eyed the knife cautiously hoping he wasn't going to do anything drastic with it. He saw her worried glance at the knife and a slight grin suddenly appeared on lips.

"Love is something beautiful that you're willing to bleed for...to die for...just look at Romeo and Juliet. Two star-crossed lovers that died for each other, right?" he started to pierce the heart of his palm with the knife and inhaled a breath from the pain as blood trickled out around the edge of the blade.

"Their love was such a disgrace to everyone but they didn't care...They followed their hearts until the final beat." He muttered as he cut the line on his hand. Then he started to mumble a little line Molly recognized from somewhere, she just couldn't remember though it was at the tip of her tongue.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight..."

He grabbed her uninjured hand and drew a slight cut in her palm. He pressed his hand against hers; their identical blood swirled around as it dripped down to the floor in one single drops. He looked deeply in her eyes as the candles flickered ain the shadows of the room and muttered the last of the line.

"For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night..." a light bulb blinked on in her mind as she finally remembered.

"Shakespeare..." she whispered. He smiled and nodded lightly. She stared at him in amazement and full of an unknown emotion. Could it be hope? Could it be love? She really couldn't tell. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to hug him but her love for Luke held her back. She looked away from his eyes and stared off to the side of her. He raised his right hand and pulled her head back in his direction.

"Tempt not a desperate man." He laughed softly. She pulled back from his grasp but their bleeding love hands stayed clutched together in an unbreakable hold.

"Reciting Shakespeare quotes and being all romantic isn't going make me betray my love for Luke. I'm not going to fall for that, nope nope." She said firmly. He continued to smile as he stared at his twin.

"I know you won't, you're not a foolish girl." He pulled her head back over to his direction once more. "But look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me more than a brother. Then I'll leave you alone." She clenched her eyes closed and didn't open them.

"_Stay strong, Molly." _she directed at herself as she slowly opened her eyes and stared into Kasey's matching eyes that were starting to get more sober and lively. She bit her lip and continued to stare into his eyes nervously. She began to question herself, did she really love him? Did she love him like she loved Luke? She couldn't tell if she did or not...

"I-I don't know! I j-just don't know, okay!" she exclaimed in a shaky voice. He frowned as used his thumb to wipe away the tears that Molly didn't even know were there.

"Just answer this question then..." He stared intently into her eyes. "If Luke never existed or wasn't such an important part of your life, would you have no reason to kiss me right now?" she imagined the scenario in her head. No Luke...what a cold world it would've been...

But there would be no stopping her right now, she knew that.

"No...there would be reason at all." He leaned closer to her to and started to whisper.

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend: This but begins the woe others must end." She closed her eyes as he neared her lips with electricity flowing from each other's loving ache. She whispered under her breath as kissed her deeply for the first time with the taste of love instead of lust,

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo..."

* * *

The Romeo and Juliet reference was probably something I either love or hate. It wasn't too long but it wasn't too short so it's enough that it puts me at ease.

R&R please :P


End file.
